Instinct
by gleeJC
Summary: Hanataro and Soi-feng fall in love in the most wierdest and lemoniest way possible!
1. Chapter 1

DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

Hanataro carefully got up out of bed. His hair wet and a mess. He chuckled at the woman sleeping on his bed. He carefully touched her face. Soi-feng grabbed him and swung him up to the ceiling.

Reflexes

Soi-feng looked at him. She smiled as she carefully pulled him up his eyes tried not to wander.

"hanataro!"

"Y-yes captian soi-feng?"

Soi-feng sighed. This boy will never not be afraid of her. She carefully stroked his face with her hand as she watched him twitch. Hanataro swore he would not scream. OR at least try to anyway.

Soi-feng carefully did her paperwork a bunch of useless papers that she did not care about, but did anyways. She could not help, but daydream about what happened last night.

YESTERDAY

Hanataro was trying not slip on the tea he spilled. He was desperately trying to clean it up, but then a man from squad eleven came. Hanataro prepared himself.

MINUTE LATER

Hantaro was on the ground, but not because of the tea. He rubbed his back he looked at the squad eleven member walk off without care in the world. He needed to get some towels.

SQUAD 2

Soi-feng carefully tried not to stare at yoruichi's stalker (soi-feng) pictures. She sighed. She heard a boy stumbling outside her door. She stepped outside and before she knew it she was being violated by Hanataro. Soi-feng blushed. Hanataro fainted.

Hanataro stripped he carefully stepped out of the bathroom. He could feel the fist print on his face. He chuckled. He saw Soi-feng outside his window she was running from the library with a camera. He looked at his book HOW TO BE A MAN- by S. Iba.

_Chapter 1_

_Kiss a girl. Kiss a girl. Kiss a girl. Kiss a girl. Kiss a girl. Kiss a girl. Kiss a girl. Kiss a girl. Kiss a girl. Kiss a girl. Kiss a girl. Kiss a girl. Kiss a girl. Kiss a girl. Kiss a girl. Kiss a girl. Kiss a girl. Kiss a girl. Kiss a girl. Kiss a girl. Kiss a girl. Kiss a girl. Kiss a girl. Kiss a girl. Kiss a girl. Kiss a girl. Kiss a girl. Kiss a girl. Kiss a girl. Kiss a girl. Kiss a girl. Kiss a girl. Kiss a girl. Kiss a girl. Kiss a girl. Kiss a girl. Kiss a girl. Kiss a girl. Kiss a girl. Kiss a girl. Kiss a girl. Kiss a girl._

_Chapter 2_

_Have Se…_

Hantaro closed the book. He sighed then he turned to see an open door. He looked down to see no pants. He looked at the door then remembered he had no cloths. He looked at the door to see captain Soi-feng blushing deeply. He ran for a towel and the slipped he fell. Soi-feng carefully pulled him up after she came in and closed the door. Her eyes closed. Hanataro's face was close to Soi-feng. He kissed her. He was dropped then steeped on

"Ow!"

"WH…why…when…what"

Hanataro tried to pull himself up only to pull open Soi-feng's haori he blushed. Soi-feng kicked him. She was exposed. A lacy bra and panties were the only things covering her body. She blushed to death. He was naked. She was naked. Instincts kicked in. Hanataro found himself jumping up to kiss her.

His tongue crawled in her open gasping mouth. Soi-feng gave in as she entwined he tongue. She pushed her breast against his cold flat tender body. She felt expert hands massage her breast. She blushed. She was panting. Hanataro fainted. Soi-feng was still erect, but still had enough self-control to put him to bed. She locked the door and climbed in next to him as lovingly cradled his face with her strong yet fragile hands. She skillfully wrapped his arms around her. She heard the sound of him sleeping. She chuckled. She did not know what happened, but she liked it. Soi-feng pressed a hard breast against his body to keep him warm she fell asleep too.

Present Day

She blushed. She tried to keep her normal strict face, but she could not. She looked at the door to find Hanataro who looked at her.

"I-I-I w-was just w-wondering…"

"Okay,"

Hanataro fainted again. Soi-feng laughed at him she kissed him on his cheek as she flashed stepped, while holdind Hanataro in her arms, to his apartment

THE END

**Review please. I need to know how I did!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WELL THIS IS CHAPTER TWO! I REALLY HAVE TO THANK THE REVIEWS. I ORIGINIALY PLANNED TO SCRAP THE IDEA OF A SECOND CHAPTER. I DO NOT OWN BLEACH MAYBE A BOOK OR TWO THOUGH.**

Hanataro picked up his copy of HOW TO BE A MAN. Hanataro carefully leafed through chapter 2. He then stared a chapter three in complete horror.

HOW TO BE A MAN_BY S. Iba

_Chapter 3_

_If you are going to become a man, then you must not think about what other people think about you. Your woman is the only one. To match your woman's wants you must stalk her. Remember to write down everything that she does!_

Hanataro closed the book. Soi-feng was sort of his woman. He had sexual intercourse with her, and even took a shower with her. However, how was he going to stalk Division 2? Much less its captain. He needed help. He needed a pro. He needed a man who did not care what others think. He needed a person with a completely empty schedule.

THREE HOURS LATER

Captain Shunsui heard someone knock at his quarters. He placed the pictures of Nanao down (Don't even wonder about how he got the pictures). Shunsui opened the door to see a little boy with his head down bow. He bowed back and asked the little boy his name.

"Hanataro, sir."

"How do you do?"

"A-a-a-a-a …"

"WHAT bothers you?" he said gently

"I want to stalk a woman."

Shunsui almost fell from surprise.

"W-w-w-what?"

"There is a woman who I really like and … well … she is…"

"Who is she?"

"Soi-feng."

Shunsui fell from surprise.

FIVE HOURS LATER IN SOI FENG OFFICE

Soi-feng read her copy of HOW TO BE A REAL WOMAN By Matsumoto Rangiku

_Chapter 1_

_Kiss a boy. Kiss a boy. Kiss a boy. Kiss a boy. Kiss a boy. Kiss a boy. Kiss a boy. Kiss a boy. Kiss a boy. Kiss a boy. Kiss a boy. Kiss a boy. Kiss a boy. Kiss a boy. Kiss a boy. Kiss a boy. Kiss a boy. Kiss a boy. Kiss a boy. Kiss a boy. Kiss a boy. Kiss a boy. Kiss a boy. Kiss a boy. Kiss a boy. Kiss a boy. Kiss a boy. Kiss a boy. Kiss a boy. Kiss a boy. Kiss a boy. Kiss a boy. Kiss a boy. Kiss a boy. Kiss a boy. Kiss a boy. Kiss a boy. Kiss a boy. Kiss a boy. Kiss a boy. Kiss a boy. Kiss a boy. Kiss a boy. Kiss a boy. Kiss a boy. Kiss a boy. Kiss a boy. Kiss a boy. Kiss a boy. Kiss a boy. Kiss a boy. Kiss a boy. Kiss a boy._

_Chapter 2_

_Have se…_

Soi-feng closed the book. She was trying to learn more about Hanataro. She wanted to know more than just how good he is in bed, even though he was pretty good. She needed to stalk Hanataro. She needed an expert stalker. One who was always seen with a boy?

Rukia was trying to complete all of her paper work, but as usual, she was having a hard time. She heard a knock. She put down her pen. She opened the door to find Soi-feng…

FIVE HOURS LATER IN HANATARO'S BEDROOM

Soi-feng sighed she was trying to understand why rukia nearly fainted when she told her about Hanataro. HE strict expression stiffened. She was a cold hard killer. Hands that could kill. She stripped down to her underwear. SHE lay on Hanataro's bed. She wanted to cuddle into his surprisingly warm body. Soi-feng swiftly shook her head blushing. She will not be so easy to turn on.

Hanataro came in sweating. He had to carry a knocked out Shunsui to squad 4. He fell back and hit his head on the wooden floor. He did not know why. Soi-feng carefully took his clothes off and Hanataro climbed in the shower.

Soi-feng tried desperately not to blush. She always felt a certain tingle when she saw Hanataro naked. She fell back into the bed. That was all she needed to know. All she needed to know about him was that he loved her enough to finally come home without fainting at sight of her half naked. She heard him come out of the shower.

Hanataro wanted to climb into bed and forget about the day. He blushed as he finally relieved that Soi-feng was in her under garments. Hanataro fainted.

Soi-feng picked him up. She chuckled. All she needed to know about him…

Hanataro was gently put in bed by Soi-feng. Soi-feng climbed in after him. She held him in her hands as she possessively shielded him from the cold of the night.

Soi-feng rubbed her face against his soft chest. All was quiet

All was perfect.

**WELL THERE IT IS CHAPTER TWO IS UPDATED. I DON'T KNOW ABOUT UPDATING. REVIEWS WOULD HELP A LOT YOU ALL OF YOU READERS!**


End file.
